Suckerpunch
by littlegypsy25
Summary: Gordo loves her, but can't tell her but when he finally gets the chance, will he do it?


Hey everybody!!! I'm still working on "I'm with you, a best friend and more" never fear. But I've had this in my head for a while now, so I just figured why not.  
  
Granted it isn't the best thing I have ever written, but I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Lizzie McGuire, but is it possible to by Adam Lamburg on Ebay? I don't own "Suckerpunch" by Bowling for Soup either.  
  
"Suckerpunch"  
"Morning."  
  
I heard the voice somewhat dazedly, but I wasn't paying too much attention.  
  
"Yo, Gordo."  
  
Someone grabbed the side of my shirt, I could feel a sharp tug, but I couldn't pull my eyes off of what was ahead of me.  
  
"DAVID GORDON!" a voice bellowed in my ear.  
  
I turned sideways into the dark eyes of my friend Miranda Sanchez.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"What's WRONG with you?" she demanded. "You're totally spacing." She began throwing her extra books in her locker.  
  
I glanced over she was getting closer, walking down the tired tile floor, and then somebody showed up next to her. A tall someone.  
  
"Miranda," I gasped, "Who's that?"  
  
"Huh?" She turned from her locker to look, "Who?"  
  
"That-GUY-with Lizzie." I managed to say.  
  
"Oh, Ian?"  
  
"Yeah." I was trying to calm down.  
  
"Isn't he hot? Lizzie is so lucky."  
  
My attention was quickly moved, "Miranda, no offense but I really can't comment on what a guy looks like."  
  
"Why couldn't you have been a girl?" Miranda demanded.  
  
I scowled, life probably would have been a whole lot easier that way.  
  
"Okay, yes Ian, but why is she with Ian?"  
  
"Oh, he's a new transfer, we're in Earth and Space with him."  
  
Right there I mentally kicked myself for taking Honors Earth and Space Science.  
  
"And they totally got along and went out to the digital bean and well, now they're an item."  
  
"ANOTHER boyfriend?" I asked.  
  
"She's only had three this year Gordo."  
  
"Didn't she just got over Ethan's huge dump on her?"  
  
"Yeah but you helped her through it didn't you?"  
  
"Yes but still, three since September it's already February, and this guy makes four."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, "Gordo you're such moron sometimes. People have to shop around before they find true love okay?"  
  
"That's not true." I answered.  
  
Miranda was indignant. "And how do YOU know? Mr.-I've-never-had-a- girlfriend?"  
  
"Hey I went out with Brooke Baker, and if you recall correctly I'm the one who broke up with her."  
  
"Mmm-hmm, according to YOU."  
  
"Thanks for all the support Miranda."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
I spun around from my position, looking at Miranda, and nearly ran into someone;  
  
Lizzie.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
I wanted the to floor to open up, right then and there, like in "A Wonderful Life" and just get swallowed. This guy was THAT cool. Tall, good hair, nice smile, perfect clothes. It made me want to hurl  
  
"Miranda you know Ian don't you?"  
  
"You bet." Miranda gave a small wave.  
  
"How's it going Miranda?" Ian asked.  
  
Jeez even his voice was cool.  
  
"And this is Gordo. My bestest friend in the whole world."  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
~*~Here she comes again with another boyfriend,  
  
introduces me and says,  
  
"This is the sweetest guy I've ever known."~*~  
  
Lizzie grinned and threw an arm around my shoulder, "We're like brother and sister. He's a really sweet guy."  
  
I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything, even though it felt as if she'd pulled at my heart and stomped on it with her platform sandals.  
  
~*~Couldn't say a word. I never say a word.  
  
She wraps her arms around my neck.  
  
"You are the sweetest guy I've ever known."~*~  
  
"Hey I have to run, but I'll see you at lunch, huh?" she hugged me. "And thanks for being here" she whispered.  
  
I looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The whole thing with Ethan. I'm a lot better now."  
  
I nodded, and she let go.  
  
"C'mon Ian." I watched them go dejectedly.  
  
~*~And I say again "THIS IS THE LAST TIME"~*~  
  
One of these days I was going to tell her, I really was.  
  
Maybe what I needed was to get away from her.  
  
~*~When you left before I didn't care too much  
  
Cause I just wished you'd go away~*~  
  
But the problem was, I also well, LOVED her. And as scary as it might sound it's true.  
  
The thing is if you asked me to tell you just WHY I love Lizzie McGuire, I could. It wouldn't be hard at all. But she just so beautiful and perfect...oh jeez...  
  
~*~And I see you now and it's just too much  
  
It takes my breath away ... Just like a Suckerpunch~*~  
  
"You know...if I didn't know any better I'd say you were, JEALOUS."  
  
It was Miranda.  
  
"I am NOT jealous!" I snapped.  
  
"Then why are you getting all offensive?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." I replied looking at my shoes.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"YOU WOULDN"T UNDERSTAND!" I hollered and marched away.  
  
Okay so I was acting like a six year old. Whatever. I didn't matter. I just felt so ANGRY. I mean why...why is it that we just have to be friends?  
  
I shook my head in disgust. I liked her so much but she obviously didn't even notice. I wanted to tell her so badly. But I didn't want to end our friendship, and if I did, I wouldn't be able to look at her ever again, and I couldn't stand that.  
  
God, life really sucks.  
  
--  
  
Lunch rolled around at about 12:30, and as usual I sat at a table with Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
Lizzie talked a bit about Ian to us. It turned out that Ian is a sophomore but he took Biology last year at his old school when he was a Freshman, so now he needs to take Earth and Space.  
  
So not only was he tall, cool and good looking, he was older too.  
  
DAMN IT!  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
It was Ian.  
  
I looked up and saw his blonde head coming into view.  
  
"Hey my dawgs are sick today, could I hang with you?"  
  
Just what I need, a wigger. (A/N I hope known of you find this offensive, it's a common term my school uses, and well, I just couldn't resist, because I can't stand white guys who act black. I mean really, African Americans fought oppression for hundreds of years, and now you want to be one? I'm slightly confused...but whatever.)  
  
"Sure, sit down!" She pulled out a chair for him.  
  
NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
"Hey there Gordo." Ian smiled. "'Randa! Hey what did you think of today's Science quiz?"  
  
Miranda made a gagging noise. "Ugh. I even studied too. I'm really getting tired of that class."  
  
Ian nodded. "Totally."  
  
I looked over a Lizzie, she looked really pretty today, but then again she looked pretty everyday. "I like your hair today McGuire it looks really nice."  
  
"Hey thanks Gordo. I told you Ian, he's such an awesome friend." She giggled taking another sip of her ice tea. "It's great having a guy friend, I mean really, you got somebody who can tell you how guys think, and you can help him when he's in girl trouble."  
  
~*~There she goes again she says I'm her best friend  
  
and "were better off this way" she says  
  
Cause your still the sweetest guy I've ever known.~*~  
  
I sighed, and breathed in, I smell the light perfume she always wears, it smelled a lot like lilacs. She had the biggest brightest smile and I just wanted to reach over and kiss her. But I couldn't, because I'm just the nice guy, the best friend, nothing more.  
  
~*~Her smell stays on my shirt, I can't say a word  
  
Can't swallow this lump inside my neck  
  
Cause you're still the sweetest girl I've ever known.~*~  
  
Lizzie McGuire, I love you, why can't you see it?  
  
~*~When you left before I didn't care too much  
  
Cause I just wished you'd go away  
  
And I see you now and it's just too much  
  
Takes my breath away ... Just like a Suckerpunch~*~  
  
-- ~Two Weeks Later~  
  
I dashed into the library, I needed to find her.  
  
"Lizzie?" I whispered as I walked down the long isles of books.  
  
And that's when I saw her. Sitting at a back table, reading a book.  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
She glanced up at me from the thick volume.  
  
"What are you are you reading?" I asked.  
  
"Jane Eyre." She answered, "Why?"  
  
"No reason, look I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I just saw..."  
  
"Saw what?" she asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"I saw Ian, he was..." I didn't want to say it.  
  
"Gordo, what?"  
  
"Ian, he was kissing Lita."  
  
Her eyes got large, and the book slipped from her soft white hands.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"Lizzie?" I whispered.  
  
Her eyes were sort of glassy, and she looked like a dear trapped in the headlights.  
  
"Lizzie I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you."  
  
~*~And I say again...~*~  
  
She looked up at me.  
  
~*~And I said before.....~*~  
  
"But I-I..."  
  
~*~And I say once more~*~  
  
"I mean, if it helps..."  
  
For a split second is was if she'd forgotten the whole situation with Ian and all she could see was me. "What is it?" she whispered very softly.  
  
"I-I, love you."  
  
The words came out, for the first time, and there she was just staring at me. Eyes open sort of large and frightened, and then she reached over, and took my hand.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks."  
  
~*~THIS IS THE LAST TIME~*~  
  
I felt sort of horrified. She obviously didn't get it.  
  
"No, Lizzie..."  
  
But I realized that in the state of shook she was in, she wasn't going to understand anything I said. So instead;  
  
I showed it.  
  
Kissing somebody who you really love, is the greatest thing in the world. And when I looked away, into her light brown eyes, I knew that something had finally gone right.  
  
"I really love you Lizzie McGuire."  
  
She looked at me...but didn't move away from me or start yelling, she just began to smile,  
  
"You're the sweetest guy I've ever known."  
  
And it was the last time.  
  
--  
  
Reviews are appreciated but not necessary. I haven't gotten any flames yet, so please vent upon my poor soul!  
  
~The J~Fo 


End file.
